


Over And Done With

by PerfectStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStorm/pseuds/PerfectStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is raped by Death Eaters on a frozen lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over And Done With

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the Harry Potter series, nor am I making money off of this story.
> 
> Please leave comments below! Thanks! 
> 
> Enjoy!

There they are again. Cold as the ice Draco stood on. He could feel their presence in his very soul, and the black mark on the inside of his elbow stung like a dirty needle. He didn't know why he was standing in the middle of a frozen pond, or how he got there; the last thing he remembered was laying down on his bed and trying to fall asleep, despite the noise of the rambunctious boys around him.

He started to back up but his sweaty feet slipped right away, and he landed painfully on his bum. He had automatically reached back to catch himself, and he heard one of his wrists snap, but he couldn’t feel it. The fear was much more painful, and at the front of his mind, it possessed all of him.

The first Death Eater revealed himself, stepping out from between two trees. He had his hood up to block the extremity of his face, but Draco knew who it was; the man was often the one whose job it was to hold Draco’s head down to the ground. Draco was familiar with the man’s rough palms and demented laugh.

“I...I…” Draco couldn’t bring himself to say anything. It didn’t matter anyway. It didn’t matter how much he argued, he pleaded, he cried, he screamed. They wouldn’t stop until he was shivering and his chest felt empty and his energy was gone and he had been defeated.

“My father will kill you,” he said, but he knew for certain that that wasn’t true. His father didn’t participate, but he definitely knew about it, and practically encouraged it. He always brought Draco with him to their Death Eater meetings when he was little, and the first time a group of them had dragged Draco off to the basement, he had been thirteen. His father had stayed upstairs and ignored his shrieks of terror and pain.

“Your father already knows, boy,” the man said, his voice deep and threatening, and he took a step out onto the lake. Draco couldn’t help the small yelp that tore itself from his throat.

Three more Death Eaters appeared on the edge of the lake, but they didn’t waste time trying to scare Draco with their words like the first one had; they followed the first man out onto the lake. When they got to him, the hooded man kneeled, and grabbed Draco’s head. Draco felt the broken wrist now with piercing attention, but he didn’t focus on it for long. He squeezed his eyes shut as more hands grabbed him. They didn’t need to be forceful with him, because Draco was much too weary to fight back. He’d stopped trying to a long time ago. He could try to run, but once their hands were on him, there wasn’t anything he could do. 

“Look at me, boy,” one of the Death Eaters growled, and his fingernails dug into Draco’s cheeks. He was pressed back down against the ice and felt someone crawl on top of his legs, holding them down. 

“Open up,” the voice demanded.

“No.”

“It wasn’t a request.” The hand with the long fingernails pressed his thumb and forefinger into Draco’s eye socket and pulled the lid up. Draco’s was terrified and crying, but he stared up at the man, forcing him to face the humanity in his eyes. Guilt momentarily crossed the Death Eater’s face, and he released Draco’s eyelid, letting it fall shut again.

“Get his arms,” he commanded, and they gripped Draco, now having all four limbs held down. Draco knew what was coming next, but he still tensed up when the man who had yanked open his eyes straddled his hips. The weight on Draco’s legs was adjusted so that they could shimmy his pants down to his knees. 

“Please,” Draco managed, and a fist was thrust into his mouth. He could taste the salt and whisky on the man’s fingers, but also the cum. He must have masturbated recently, probably earlier that day. Fucking disgusting dirty monster, Draco thought. 

His underwear were dragged down too, and he felt someone with a knife cut them off of him. They wanted to continue his shame after they’d left him, forcing him to walk back to his dormitory naked from the waist down, knees shaking and tears streaking down his face.

Draco started choking on the fist in his mouth as it was pushed further down, and the man on his legs removed his own pants carefully, painstakingly slow. Draco’s bum was flat against the ice and it seared worse than his tears or the Dark Mark or his broken wrist.

His knees were bent and lifted against his will, and the fingers on his thighs tightened in anticipation. He would surely have marks on him afterwards, just another thing for the boys in his dormitory to see when he got back. 

His brain was on overload, panicking from the fingers in his mouth and the hands on his hips, and then from the long, cold shaft pressed into him with no lubrication at all. He tried to scream, but his mouth was already full, and he tried to breathe, but it was no use. He was going to die, and he knew it. He even welcomed it, if it put an end to the torture he was enduring right then.

The man’s thrusts were violent and unrelenting, and Draco’s shirt slid up his back, allowing the ice to scrape him until he bled and he couldn’t even feel it. The Death Eater moved his hands underneath Draco's thighs to bend his knees over his shoulders, gaining better access and making Draco groan miserably. 

It was all over soon, but not soon enough. The man collapsed after his orgasm and laid across Draco’s chest, between his bent legs, shaking and laughing. The hand was yanked out of his mouth, and Draco’s back arched off the ice to swallow down the sweet, sweet air as the man crawled off of him. Draco’s limbs were all released at the same time and the men started to leave him. 

“Wait,” Draco choked. It surprised the Death Eaters, making them wonder why their prey was asking for more, and they all turned back to him together, their eyes mirror images of death. Draco had slipped his wand from his inside jacket pocket, and as he pointed it at them, he whispered, “Avada kedavra.”


End file.
